Leni Loud
Liliana Mumy Julia Kołakowska-Bytner Maya Kadosh Daniela Reidies Giuliana Atepi Lupita Leal Yolanda Gispert Claire Baradat Jihyeon Lee Mikaela Ardai Jennefors Bori Csuha Iva Kevra Juliana Vasconcelos Póvoas Leonor Alcácer Anastasiya Lapina Kateřina Lojdová Susa Saukko Camille Yumang Nirayu Zuhdi Chrysoula Papadopoulou Yasmin Naguib}} |inspiration = Lennie Small from Of Mice and Men |fullname = Leni L. LoudDriver's license in Driving Miss Hazy |alias = Fast and Furious (by Lincoln) Spider Hugger (by the Exterminator) Dude (by Luna) Ms. Smarty Pants (by Lisa) Fritz (by employees and guests at the Royal Woods Spa) |birthday = 16http://web.archive.org/web/20160620163034/http://www.nick.com/loud-house/leni/ |occupation = High school student Bluebell Scout (formerly) Reininger's sales employee Babysitter |family = |pets = Charles (dog) Cliff (cat) Geo (hamster) Walt (canary) Goldie (deceased goldfish) |friends = |enemies = The Exterminator Frances (for a time, and her children) Tetherby The Manager Park Ranger Hawk and Hank The Fox Quintuplets |likes = |dislikes = |powers = |quote = "What? There's more to my head than just air, you know!" |goal = To get a driver's license To be a fashion designer |home = 1216 Franklin Avenue, Royal Woods, Michigan |signature= }} Leni L. Loud is a main character in The Loud House. Biography At 16 years old, Leni is the second oldest child of the Loud family, and the second-oldest of Lincoln's five older sisters. She is very naive and quite ditzy, but she makes up for it with beauty and kindness. Leni attends Royal Woods High School with her siblings Lori, Luna, and Luan. Personality Despite being the second-oldest of the Loud children, Leni is quite ditzy and is very forgetful, absent-minded, and perky. Various examples of her simple-mindedness are expressed throughout the series. In "Linc or Swim", she does not know the rules of the game, "Marco Polo", much to Luan's annoyance. In "Project Loud House", she is shown to be unable to walk and chew bubble gum at the same time. In "Changing the Baby", she gets stuck in Lily's crib and thinks that it's a baby prison. When she's being interrogated by Lincoln and Lucy in "Sleuth or Consequences", she thinks they're interviewing her, and states that her favorite color is zebra. Despite being ditzy and absent-minded, Leni's shown to be skilled at fashion designing, wood carving, singing, lock-picking, and making smoothies, which demonstrates that while she may not be very bright, she is creative and artistically inclined. She is also the kindest and sweetest out of the bunch and gets along well with her siblings. Leni suffers from arachnophobia, as seen in "Left in the Dark", "No Guts, No Glori" and "Future Tense". This phobia is most prominent in "Along Came a Sister", where Lincoln brings his class's pet spider, Frances, home. When Leni first sees Frances, she panics and attempts to kill her with bug spray. Later on, it is revealed that Frances is still alive, and Dad – who also exhibits arachnophobia – hires an exterminator to dispose of her. Leni faces her fear and cuts off the exterminator, in order to save Lincoln's reputation – once again – showing that she does have a big heart. Leni has also proved that she can be irresponsible, as shown in the episode "Cover Girls". She agreed to cover for Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lola, and Lana, and later passed the task onto Lincoln. However, Leni is shown to be very compassionate, as she was the only one of her siblings to prioritize helping her family get better, as opposed to getting away when the Loud family caught the flu in "One Flu Over the Loud House". In addition, in "No Spoilers", it is shown she is the only person in the family considerate enough in the family to be able to make the perfect surprise party because she pays attention to what people like (excluding the surprise part since she always spoils the surprise because can't keep a secret and is rather ditzy and naive). Nick Description Appearance Leni has long, pale-blonde hair, with side-swept bangs, and three pairs of eyelashes. She is almost as tall as Lori, but taller than all her younger siblings. Her main outfit is a seafoam green dress, with white frills, and triangular sleeves. With this, she wears red hoop earrings, white sandals, topped with light green bows, and a pair of rounded white sunglasses with black lenses on top of her head. One interesting note about what Leni wears is that the color of the bows on her sandals change to correspond with what she's wearing. In "Ties That Bind" and "Brawl in the Family", the bows were blue to correspond with the tank top and dress she was wearing. In "Tricked!", the bows were white to match the circa 18th-century dress she was wearing while as Marie Antoinette. Leni's swimwear is also seafoam green with white frills, only it is a two-piece garment. The top half has two simple straps, while the bottom half is longer than the top, and has four white buttons. Instead of sunglasses, she wears a seafoam green swimming cap, with a white bow tie. She retains her earrings and sandals, even while in water. Her night attire consists of a seafoam green nightgown, that looks very similar to her regular outfit but sleeveless. She also sleeps with a magenta sleeping mask, but later on, it changes to a blue mask, with an image of closed eyes over it. She retains her magenta mask, and like the blue one, it has the closed eyes image. Leni's original design depicted her with a light blue dress, snow boots, as opposed to sandals, and a hairstyle that resembled Lori's, but was slightly longer. In "Hand-Me-Downer", she was seen as a younger girl, but her wardrobe wasn't entirely different. She still wore a seafoam green dress and sandals with green bows on them. The only differences are that her dress didn't have frilled sleeves, and she didn't have her sunglasses. In "Selfie Improvement", she was seen as a younger girl again. She wore a seafoam green shirt, brown cargo shorts, white socks, and seafoam green shoes. Sunglasses Leni wears her sunglasses atop her head in every episode she appears in. She only removes them when she goes to bed, showers, goes swimming or goes outside in the snow. Her sunglasses are white, with two black circular lenses, and a shine going across both of them. When she was portraying a cat in the family play in "Suite and Sour", her sunglasses were triangular in shape, rather than circular, which looked like cat ears. This could mean that she owns more than one pair of sunglasses. There is an animation goof that has occurred a few times, where her sunglasses are missing in one shot, and then reappear in the next shot. Alternate Versions and Alter-egos Loni Loud In the alternate dimension where Lincoln has brothers instead of sisters, Leni is a boy named Loni. Like Leni, Loni is ditzy and dumb. Unlike Leni, he is thoughtless, and couldn't care less if Lincoln or his other brothers were hurt. In the second alternate universe, where it's one girl and ten boys, Loni's shown to be very caring towards Linka, Lincoln's female counterpart--in fact, Loni's the one who makes the offer of him and the rest of the brothers staying with Linka until she falls asleep after they heard her screaming in the middle of the night. Loni eventually turns out to be a product of Lincoln's imagination as it is revealed Lincoln's whole adventure was just a dream. Fritz After finding a hotel worker's name tag in "Suite and Sour", Leni immediately likes the look of the tag and decides to put it on, fooling every hotel customer that walked by her, as the name tag says "Fritz". When the customers start to treat Leni like an actual worker, Leni decides to work as one too, giving her customers the keys to their rooms, and addressing the customers' complaints. She even tried to kick the Loud family out of their room because of reports from angry customers. The 11 of Hearts In the minicomic Deuces Wild! and its animated adaptation, Leni takes on the identity of the superheroine "The 11 of Hearts". She plays the role of one of Ace Savvy's sidekicks. Her signature weapons are heart ties with which she uses to tie up her foes. In the comic, she is summoned by Savvy alongside the rest of his deck to help him and One-Eyed Jack to defeat the gas monster. After they defeat it, they prepare to fight against a garbage monster. The 11 of Hearts appears again in "Pulp Friction", along with the rest of the Full House Gang. During her appearance in the episode, she saved Ace Savvy and One Eyed Jack from falling into a shark pit by using her pink bow as a rope. Blair In the episode, "White Hare", where Lincoln imagined how difficult it is to live with 15 extra sisters, Leni is a rabbit named Blair. Like Leni, Blair is a fashionable rabbit with high knowledge of what clothes are most appropriate to wear. Unlike Leni, Blair seems to be smart rather than ditzy, as there was no moment where she was doing something dumb. Absences :Total episodes: 26 Season 1 *"Get the Message" *"Toads and Tiaras" *"Save the Date" *"The Waiting Game" Season 2 *"Intern for the Worse" *"The Old and the Restless" *"Baby Steps" *"Patching Things Up" *"Frog Wild" (mentioned) *"Shell Shock" *"The Loudest Mission: Relative Chaos" *"Back Out There" *"ARGGH! You for Real?" *"Legends" *"Snow Way Down" Season 3 *"City Slickers" *"Net Gains" *"Teachers' Union" *"Missed Connection" *"Deal Me Out" *"Pasture Bedtime" *"What Wood Lincoln Do?" *"Absent Minded" *"The Spies Who Loved Me" *"Middle Men" *"Tea Tale Heart" Trivia *Leni is named after Lennie Small, a character from novel . *Her name ironically translates to "Bright", although she's not that bright. *Leni was originally going to be an eight-year-old girl who "didn't know her own strength", before being changed to a stereotypical teenage blonde. Her appearance was also completely different; she was obese, and had brown hair pulled into pigtails. **Her original personality is also reminiscent of Lennie Small from John Steinbeck's novel Of Mice and Men, who was not only mentally disabled, but also a big, muscular man who didn't know his own strength. ***She is also named after Leni, a nurse in Franz Kafka's The Trial, who falls in love with the main character Josef K. despite his unexplained status as a felon. *In both "Driving Miss Hazy", and "Along Came a Sister", it is shown that she likes to make smoothies, and can get really creative when picking out ingredients to use. *Leni has failed her driving test 14 times. **However in Listen Out Loud Podcast, she passed. *Leni is left-handed, as shown in "Driving Miss Hazy". *She occasionally forgets people's names. In "Sound of Silence", she calls Lincoln "Landon", and in "Overnight Success" she calls Clyde both "Claude" and "Clark". *In "Driving Miss Hazy", Leni is shown to have great woodworking skills. *In "Space Invader", Leni says that she likes to brush her hair 50 times a day, but she can easily lose track. *When Leni is seen walking, she almost always has her eyes closed, a big smile, and holds her hands up. A running gag is that Leni bumps into walls when she's walking, a possible result of her walking with her eyes closed. **This was brought up in "Fool Me Twice", when she taught her stunt double how to walk into a row of lockers. *Although Leni and Luan are very close, Leni believes that Luan's hair scrunchie is a "fashion nightmare". *Leni's hair is the lightest shade of blonde of all the blonde sisters. *Leni is the first sister to have her younger self shown, in "Hand-Me-Downer". *Leni was the first Loud sister to appear on a title card. *In "House Music", it shows that Leni can carry Lincoln with just one arm. *Leni's strength is further shown in "Health Kicked", when she hangs by one arm while holding Lily in her other arm, and Lisa holding on to her leg. *In "A Tattler's Tale", it is shown that in addition to her fear of spiders, Leni is also afraid of rats. *She often wears Lori's clothes despite always going shopping. *Leni is one of three siblings who caused a blackout. She caused one in "Overnight Success", while the other two are Lincoln in "Left in the Dark", and Luna in "A Tattler's Tale". *It is revealed in "Brawl in the Family" that Leni's skin can't tan. *In "The Sweet Spot", it is shown that during road trips, the motion of the van puts Leni in a daze. *In "L is for Love", it is revealed that Leni has a crush on Chaz. *In "Job Insecurity", it is revealed that Leni wants to get her belly button pierced, but her father forbids it. *According to episode 20 of the Nick Animation Podcast, Leni's favorite movie is .https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CtauVVmQLQY&t=17m50s This makes sense, given that she, and the movie's title character, Elle Woods, are both fashion-obsessed, ditzy blondes. **Another thing that makes Leni and Elle similar is that they're both much smarter than they first appear, as certain episodes show that, despite Leni's generally ditzy, unintelligent behavior, she's much smarter than her siblings realize. *In "Lock 'n' Loud", it's revealed that her life's work is a six-piece children's jigsaw puzzle. *She's the second-oldest, but the least intelligent of her siblings. Alternatively, Lisa is the second-youngest, but the most intelligent of her siblings. *According to the "Ask Lincoln" section on Instagram, the primary reason that Lincoln likes wearing the color orange is because Leni claims that the color looks good on him. *It is implied that Leni inherited her arachnophobia from Lynn Sr. *In "Job Insecurity", it is revealed that Leni knows about Russian cuisine. *"Change of Heart" reveals that Leni thinks there are only 40 states in the United States. *It is revealed in "Head Poet's Anxiety" that Leni has a fashion blog. *In "Shop Girl", it is revealed that Leni knows how to sew. *In "Scales of Justice", it is revealed that both she and Lana are unaware that 10,000 is a real number. *In the Loud House quiz, "Which Loud Sibling Are You?", her name is mispelled as "Lenni". *It has been revealed in Lana's episode of "Listen Out Loud" that Leni has learned how to drive. *Dub facts: **Her Polish name is Honorata, and she is nicknamed "Honia". **Leni's Polish dubber, Julia Kołakowska, also voices Haiku. ***Lynn and Luna's friend Tabby, are also voiced by the same voice actress in the Polish Dub, Agnieszka Fajlhauer. **Leni's Russian dubber, Anastasiya Lapina, also voices Rita, Lori, Lola, Lily, and Ronnie Anne. **Leni's Italian dubber, Giuliana Atepi, also voices Lisa. **Leni's Swedish dubber, Mikaela Ardai Jennefors, also voices Luna. **Leni's German dubber, Daniela Reidies, also voices Lynn. **Leni's Portuguese dubber, Leonor Alcácer, also voices Luan, Ronnie Anne and Mrs. Johnson. **Leni's Finnish dubber, Susa Saukko, also voices Lola. *She's the only Loud to have an E in her name. Clip Queen of The Loud House Leni Nickelodeon UK References de:Leni Loud es:Leni Loud fr:Leni Loud he:לני רעש id:Leni Loud ja:レニ ラウド ms:Leni Loud pl:Honorata Harmidomska pt-br:Leni Loud ru:Лени Лауд tl:Leni Loud zh:雷妮